the Desperate Need For Help
by ronin warriors fanatic
Summary: What if you could meet a legendary pokemon, in a world at war, with good guys clearly on the losing side
1. Chapter 1

Starting the Journey:

Ten years ago, a criminal organization, Team Gyros, have started a war against the pokemon league, of course the elete four and the champion have fended them off, but they started to take the upperhand by capturing some legendary pokemon.

"Groudon use Hyper Beam, Articuno use Blizzard." A man covered in darkness said.

A big red creature fired an energy blast from its mouth against a big pinkish bug, and a blue bird created a snow storm against an armored Dragon

"No choice, Haxorus, Scolipede, return." The champion said.

"You see Erick, I told you you couldn't stop team Gyros." The man in darkness said.

The man in darkness took his seat as champion, and as he reigned as champion, he made it clear, pokemon are tools, all pokemon including legendaries should be under their control but none of the trainers other than his organization wanted to treat pokemon like that, so those trainers were killed off as they challanged team Gyros, and their pokemon were put to work.

We find ourselves 5 years later in a small forest, where the remaining three free legendary pokemon live in hinding, in fear of team Gyros.

(When pokemon are talking to each other, I'll make them speak english)

"Please Reshiram, let me go, I think we can still make a diference." Jirachi said

"No, we alrady lost too many, and besides it wouldn't be wise, if anymore humans and pokemon suffer, it would be our fault for doing that." Reshiram stated.

"I have an idea." Mew said suddenly

"Speak then." Reshiram said.

"There's one human I have observed, he might the only one who can beat that man, but I have to join him for this to work." Mew explained.

"Then go, if you can make a difference." Reshiram said as Mew nodded thdn flew off

Time set 9:45 pm present day aborus town

we see a nine year old boy headed back into his house, greeted by his mom.

"Jason I want you to go to sleep early tonight, tomorrow's your birthday, and you know what that means." Jason's mom said.

"Yeah, I get my first pokemon, I'm so excited." Jason said.

Jason has spiky brown hair, with blue sweat pants, and a shirt that has the emblem of fire on it, and he's a slight hot head.

"Professor crawford, its me." Jason's mom said after she dialed in a number.

"Oh yes how are you Jillian?" Professor Crawford said.

"Very well, I was wondering which starters will you present this year?" Jillian asked.

"I'm sorry, but as you know that's classified, since the war started ten years ago, we have to get a shipment of eggs from each region, but this year we've got something special for Jason." Professor Crawford explained.

"Okay, well he'll see you tomorrow then." Jillian said as she hung up.

Time skip to 7:00 am

Jason woke up, got dressed, and went down to the living room.

"Jason, its time to pick up your starter pokemon." Jillian said.

"Thanks mom I'll go now." Jason said.

Jason ran from his house, straight up the street, to Professor Crawford's Lab.

"Oh hello Jason, we've been waiting for you." An assistant said.

As the assistant lead Jason in the lab, Mew was on the roof watching

"This kid may not be him, but he is special, I'll wait for the right moment." Mew thought.

"Welcome Jason, as you know when you hit the age of ten, you can choose one stadter from the types fire, water, or grass, so let's get this out of the way." Professor Crawford said.

Professor Crawford was a female with short blue hair, and the classic lab coat, she present 3 red and white mechanical balls, then clicked the center of each.

Just then, a red chick alpeared from one, a blue penguin from another, and some green dinosaur like creature from a third.

"Sowhich one would you like, Torchic the fire type, Piplup the water type, or Bulbasaur the grass poison combo type?" Crawford asked, a little tired.

"Torchic, if that's okay." Jason said

Okay, here's its pokeball, a pokedex, badge case, and 5 other pokeballs since you can only have a team of six." Professor Crawford said as she presented the objects.

"One more thing, be careful, team Gyros is too powerful right now." Professor Crawford said anxiously.

"I'll be fine." Jason said, as he and Torchic left the lab.

It wasn't even ten minutes, before Mew flew down to meet him.

Mew flew right infront of Jason, shocking him as he fell to the ground

"Woah, what are you?" Jason asked.

Mew didn't say anything, it grabbed on of Jason's pokeballs, and clicked the button.

Mew entered the Pokeball by turning into red energy.

The pokeball shook, with the center button glowing red for a bit.

*ping* was the sound the Pokeball made to signal the pokemon was captured.

Jason, confused by what happened, opened up his pikedex, which was in the shape of a cell phone.

"Mew the genetic pokemon

It is said that this pokemon is the ancestor of all pokemon, and can use all known attacks." The pokedex said.

"Number 151, why would it want to join me?" Jason thought.

Jason and Torchic walked out into the forest to start the exciting pokemon journey

(Author's notes

I wanted to make this look a lot like the manga, but I also want to keep it kid friendly.

As for the Mew thing, no hate please, I wanted to make a videogame where a legendary pokemon joins you at the start of the journey, and I'm sure I'm going to get some hate for the pokedex entry alone. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.)


	2. Starting The Journey2: Stange Encounters

Starting the Journey2: Strange Encounters

The camera in our heads goes to the Champion room, where the leader of team Gyros, walks in trenches.

"Why doesn't this world see what I'm doing is right?" He found himself wondering.

"#$&+÷=%." Said some alien like creature as it approached him.

"Deoxys, intresting to see you here, I have another assignment for you." The leader said.

Deoxys tilted its head in curiosity.

"Go attack Miotis town, if the gym leader of that city resists, you know what to do." The boss said.

Deoxys chanced from a red body with a red arm and a red and blue tentacle, to its speed form, then flew off.

I shall use my powers as the author, to move the story back to Aborus Town, about 30 seconds after Mew went in the pokeball.

"Torchic, I don't think I belive it." Jason said, as he picked the Pokeball up.

"Tor (huh)?" Torchic asked

"Alright, come out Mew." Jason said as he threw the Pokeball up in the air.

The ball opened, releasing a white energy, that took the shape of Mew, then the energy turned into the Pokemon itself.

"Hey there Mew, I'm Jason, and this is Torchic." Jason said as he introduced himself

Mew tilted its head at the little fire chicken, then moved closer to Jason in curiosity.

"Well I guess we should walk down here to get to route 501 I guess." Jason said as he took out 2 Pokeballs.

"Torchic, Mew, return." Jason said, as the two pokemon turned into red energy, that went into their respective pokeballs.

Jason walked exactly one mile that lead out of Aborus town, and connected to a small forest like Route.

As he walked, he saw many woodland pokemon running around without a care in the world.

"Sometimes its good to relax." Jason thought as he walked.

"So, Mew chosen that starting trainer to join, what does it think its doing anyway?" Said a shadowy figure.

"Analyzing pokemon levels, Torchic Lv5, current attacks scratch and growl." A computsrized voice said.

"And what about Mew?" He found himself thinking as he typed in Mew's pokedex number

"Mew lv:43, current array of attacks Shadow Ball, Metronome, Transform, Psycic." The computer voiced analyzed.

"That kid may not look like it, but he's the only one who can save everyone." The shadowy figure thought.

Jason continued to walk down the path, as a knocked out Pidgy with an injured wing fell out of a tree infront of Jason.

"Pidgy, hey are you alright." Jason found himself asking as he picked it up.

Jason examined the wing then took out a first aid kit, found some neosporin with a bandage.

"Okay Pidgy, hang on, this'll sting for a bit, but I promise you'll feel better." Jason said as he put the medicine on, and then the bandage.

Pidgy woke up, shriked a little from the pain, but felt a lot better.

"Pidgy you can't fly for a bit, but you can't stay here either, so do you want to travel with me?" Jason asked as he bent down to Pidgy's eye level.

Pidgy nodded, and as it did, Jason put Pidgy on his shoulder.

"Incredible, one of his parents must've been a pokemon doctor." The strange figure thought.

"So, the town we're headed to its called Miotis town, should be interesting." Jason thought as he walked.

Thirty minutes passed, and as Jason entered the town, he noticed something happening.

The city was on fire, as the water pokemon were trying to take out the fire, they were hit by a psycic energy attack.

"What the, what's happening?" Jason asked out loud, as pidgy freaked out.

"Its okay Pidgy, stay calm." Jason told the little bird.

"Mew come out." Jason said as he threw the pokeball

Mew appeared with a child like innocent smile.

"Mew, I need you to use Metronome." Jason said.

Mew nodded, as it did, it wiggled its fingers. Before it could finish the attack, mew was hit with some wierd energy.

"Oh man, what was that." Jason found himself asking.

"In the sky, there's your answer." Said the figure that was following him a little while ago.

Jason looked in the sky, and saw Deoxys in its attack form.

"What pokemon's that?" Jason asked.

"Deoxys, its a pokemon that came here from outer space, and right now its attack power's stronger." The figure said.

"But how, and who're you?" Jason asked.

The former champion, Erick, and to answer your other question, Deoxys has four forms, a normal form where all its stats are balanced, an attack form which raises its attack power, a defence form where attacks deal less damage to both sides, and a speed form where its attack speed, movement speed and dodge speed are raised." Erick explained.

"So is mew going to be alright?" Jason asked.

"Considering Psyco Boost is a Psycic attack, the damage was halved, but it was painfull because the attack form strengthened its power." Erick explained as Mew moaned a little.

Mew got up, a little shaken from the attack.

"Mew, Shadow Ball." Jason stated.

Mew created a black ball of energy, and shot it at Deoxys.

Deoxys countered by going from a slim red body, to a bulky red body. As Mew's attack made contact, it barely made a scratch.

"But, that was a ghost type attack, how did it do nothing?" Jason asked.

"Simple, the power of an attack is strengthened if it matches the pokemon's type, but deoxys is in its defence form. Defense form lowers the power of attacks, so attacks barley do a thing." Erick explained.

"Mew, stop battling Deoxys, we can't win like this." Jason yelled at Mew.

Mew nodded, and returned to Jason's side.

Deoxys turned into its speed form, than ran off in the eastern direction.

"Gyarados, Rain Dance." Erick said as he threw a pokeball

A giant sea snake appeared, and as it moved around, it created a big rain cloud, it poured really heavy rain, as the rain poured, the fire was put out.

Several minutes later...

"Mew use psycic." Jason said.

Mew lifted debris from the streets with psycic energy, and continued to do that for several hours until the city was cleaned up.

"I'm impressed with you." Erick told Jason as they sat down to eat at the Pokemon Center

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"You and Mew, you with your Torchic, as well as that wild Pidgy. Its clear to see that you care and respect the Pokemon of this world, so I'm giving you this egg, treat it well." Erick said as he presented an incubater with an egg that has a dark blue shell.

Erick started to get up and leave, until.

"Wait, how about we travil together?" Jason asked Erick.

"Sure, I'm in no rush, and this town has a gym, so I can help you prepare for that battle." Erick answered after several minutes of thinking.

"Jason, was it?" Nirse Joy asked.

"Yes?" Jason asked in turn.

"I'm happy to inform you that Mew and Pidgy are feeling better." Nurse Joy said with a smile.

"Thank you." Jason said as she walked off.

After an hour, Deoxys returned to the champion throne.

"Did you succeed in your mission?" The figure asked.

Deoxys nodded.

"Good, the gyms are the only resistance left to what I have planned for this world, taking just one gym out, and no one can challenge me to a fight." The figure said.

(Author's notes

Well, so ends the second chapter, its probably clear to you guys what the first stage of the antagonist's plan is now, but don't ask me to confim it, I won't give you any spoilers.)

Next time: Training With A Champ.


End file.
